


Cognitive Gains

by DudeManWriter



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, F/F, Futanari, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Smut, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: A strange attack by a shadow in Mementos affects the bodies and minds of the girls of the Phantom Thieves.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru/Sakura Futaba/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 23





	Cognitive Gains

One perfectly normal afternoon, the girls of the Phantom Thieves were down in Mementos. It wasn't often that members of the team went into Mementos without their leader, but this was a special occasion. The plan for today was to give Futaba, the team's navigator, a chance to get into some real combat. To make it safer for her they went during Flu Season when the Shadows seemed to be as miserable as everyone in the real world who also had to deal with the flu and hardly the capable fighters that they normally were. They even stuck to the higher levels of Mementos, the Path of Qimranut, where the weakest shadows in Mementos roamed. It was no surprise that the team was tearing through battles with Shadows with no problems. The enemy shadows rarely even got a chance to retaliate after the team's first flurry of attacks.

This changed when the team came up against a Shadow that the team had never seen before. At first glance, it seemed similar to a Succubus, but it was quickly clear that this was different. It looked morbidly obese. The normally sharp features of its face were softened by fat, its flabby body billowed out, seemingly barely contained by its bodysuit and its thighs poured over the tops of its stockings. As it floated in place it seemed to be trying to flaunt the ludicrous curves it was sporting in an unusual mix of lust and gluttony. The team didn't seem to know what to do at first, and the fat Succubus seemed to catch this, taking the moment's hesitation to cast forth a wave of sickly green energy. As the energy washed over the team a strange feeling overcame them, but not one any of them could put their finger on. All that they knew was that it didn't seem to actually hurt them in any way. As the fat Succubus floated there, watching the team, it missed the thoughtful face on Futaba's face.

"This might be a unique Shadow, but it's pretty close to a Succubus. Makoto, try shooting it down!" Futaba observed.

"On it," Makoto acknowledged as she pulled out her revolver. She pulled the hammer back, aimed for the fat Succubus' head, took a slow, calming breath, and fired. The shot echoed through the tunnels of Mementos. The floating fat Succubus spiralled for a moment before crashing to the ground and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

As the sound of the shot faded and the shadow disappeared into a small pile of cash, the girls stopped to catch their breath.

"So, everyone else was weirded out by that too, right?" Ann asked, her voice echoing through the empty tunnels, breaking the post-combat silence. "I mean, what did that attack even do?"

"Uh, lemme check," Futaba said, before summoning Necronomicon. She pulled up a floating holographic screen and keyboard. The rest of the team tried to gather around and read over her shoulders, but they couldn't make out whatever Futaba was reading or typing. "Hmm, the status screen says…" Futaba paused, tapping on her keyboard some more. "C'mon Necro, work," Futaba grumbled at her persona before letting out an annoyed sigh and giving up. "I can't figure it out."

"Well, perhaps the end of the fight made it go away?" Haru suggested.

"That would make sense, that does seem to get rid of most status effects," Makoto agreed. Meanwhile, Ann had been scooping up the money left behind by the shadow.

"Wow, this one dropped ¥3,000. I didn't know normal shadows dropped this much," Ann exclaimed.

"I don't think that was a normal shadow," Futaba thought out loud.

"So, Futaba, if we add that to the rest we've gathered, how much do we have now?" Makoto asked.

"¥6,868," Futaba answered instantly.

"Wow, we must be doing really well, especially since these weak shadows don't drop a lot of money," Ann bragged, a big grin on her face.

"Still, I think we're running low on energy from using our personas. Perhaps we should finish for the day," Makoto suggested.

"I mean, I'm feeling good other than that attack making me feel kinda weird, but if you guys are tired, we should probably head back," Ann replied. All in agreement, the team turned around and followed the tracks back up to the station and back into the real world. Without Morgana to drive them around and without shadow battles to distract them, Mementos felt so much larger. Still, the team didn't seem to be all that worried as they chatted away, their chatter helping them ignore the fairly long walk back.

As the team walked along, they couldn't help but fidget with their outfits, as if they weren't fitting as well as they used to. It was an unconscious thing, as none of them seemed to comment on it. At least, it was until Futaba brought it up.

"So, Ann, you're looking a little more… top-heavy than you used to," Futaba said, leering at Ann.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Ann asked, before looking down at her outfit. That was when she noticed her breasts starting to spill out the top of her outfit. "Huh, didn't notice that this morning…"

"Futaba, I don't think you should be commenting on that," Makoto chided before a realisation came to her. "Wait, Ann, how did you not notice that earlier?" she asked. Ann shrugged.

"It's not like we actually put these outfits on, so it'd probably be harder to notice them getting smaller or me getting bigger," Ann reasoned.

"I… suppose that makes sense," Makoto agreed as the team kept moving. "Still, it's not enough that I have to wear this suit, it could suddenly seem tighter than it used to without me knowing?"

"Hey, it makes your butt look nice, especially with how snug it is," Futaba said with a shrug and a smirk.

"Eh? Futaba!" Makoto spluttered out.

"I mean, it is a nice butt," Ann concurred.

"Ann, don't encourage her," Makoto whined. "Haru, can you help…" Makoto started before she noticed the worried look on her face and the straining buttons on Haru's tight vest.

"Um, can the rest of you see this too?" Haru asked in a small voice. The rest of the team's eyes bugged wide open.

"Okay, that definitely wasn't there earlier," Ann commented.

"Do you think this is what that shadow did to us? Is that how we didn't notice our outfits getting smaller?" Makoto thought out loud.

"I think we should get out of here before it gets worse," Ann said quickly. Everyone else agreed and started to pick up the pace. Fortunately, the station was nearby, meaning the exit to the real world was close too.

When the team exited into the real world, they breathed a sigh of relief, but that relief was short-lived as their increased sizes carried over to the real world.

"Oh no, this isn't good," Makoto worried as she looked over her shoulder at her rear, which was starting to stretch out her capris.

"Let's go back to my house so we can figure this out," Haru suggested, cradling the potbelly which was forming under her green dress.

"I hope it's close, I don't know how much longer my bra's going to hold," Ann added, holding her arms over her chest, which was starting to warp the text on her black tank top.

With that, the team rushed into the subway, the real subway this time, and quickly hopped onto a train headed near Haru's place. While the train was quieter than usual, being a Saturday afternoon, there still weren't any spare seats for the girls. Even with the quieter train, Futaba hated it. Too many people in such a small space for her to be comfortable. Futaba did her best to keep calm and not freak out in such a crowd. She was in such a bubble trying not to freak out in this crowd that she almost failed to notice that, in a burst of confidence that surprised the other girls, Haru had gone up to a man in a suit in one of the seats. The man seemed to be a middle-aged, unassuming sort of man, like he had come out of a salaryman cloning vat, only really seeming to get Haru's attention by being closest to her.

"Excuse me, I would like to have your seat," Haru said, her voice steady and authoritative. The man looked up from his newspaper and the first thing he noticed was the belly Haru was sporting.

"O-oh, of course, ma'am," the man said, folding up his newspaper and standing, offering his seat to Haru. Haru thanked him and sat down.

"Wow, Haru, you were so confident," Futaba admired as she squeezed herself between Ann and Makoto for protection, or at least that's what Futaba called it to herself.

"Thank you," Haru said sweetly, sounding more like the Haru the girls knew than she did before.

"Wish I had a seat, standing's so tiring," Makoto grumbled.

"Eh, it's not so bad standing," Ann said, leaning on a pole so that the pole went into her increased cleavage, shooting a cute wink at the other girls.

A little while later, the team was at their destination station and quickly moved out of the station and into the street, with Makoto and Haru's walk becoming closer to a waddle as their bodies filled out.

"Don't worry, I let my driver know that we would be coming, they should be waiting for us," Haru reassured. It wasn't long before Haru spotted the driver's black car and brought the team over to it to get in. It wasn't a moment too soon, as Ann, Makoto and Haru's clothes were beginning to creak from their increased sizes. It all left Futaba a little worried, as she hadn't noticed any changes on her body, and neither did anyone else.

A few minutes later the team were back at Haru's home, making a beeline for Haru's room for some privacy in case things got worse, as they seemed to be. Haru's dress was getting worryingly tight around her growing belly. The seams on Makoto's capris were beginning to split, revealing tiny glimpses of her skin or her plain black panties. Ann's bra was digging into her back and squashing her expanding breasts, forcing her breaths to be shallow in order to not risk her bra completely giving out on her. The atmosphere in Haru's room was tense and filled with worry, with none of the girls knowing what to do.

"Um, Futaba, are you feeling okay?" Makoto asked quietly, squirming slightly as she sat on Haru's bed between Haru and Ann. "I haven't seen any growth from you yet, you were hit by that attack too."

"I think I'm okay," Futaba answered cautiously as she stood there, not wanting to jinx herself. "Still, it's weird not knowing what's going on." The other girls nodded, fully in agreement with that sentiment.

"It has to be something that unusual succubus did to us with its attack," Makoto stated. "I know your persona couldn't read anything about it, but it has to be that. There's no other rational explanation for this."

"Yeah, I might have a sweet tooth, but I've definitely not eaten enough to get these boulders," Ann added, gently cupping her breasts, which were pushing her bra to its limit. "Still, it's so weird that I got these big titties while you two didn't."

"And it's even weirder that nothing's happening to Futaba," Makoto added. "She must have resisted the attack or something since it didn't seem like it could be dodged," she reasoned.

"Makoto, you're gonna jinx it," Futaba whined, curling in on herself.

Unfortunately, it seemed as if she had indeed jinxed herself, when, as if on cue, she felt her core heat up and just generally felt weird in that way she could not put her finger on earlier, with that feeling being even more intense now. In just a few seconds she felt that heat move from her core to between her legs, even feeling like it was extending outside of her body. It took a moment for it to click as to what had happened to her, but what really cleared it up was the bulge forming in her long pants, one that was long and rigid. She tentatively touched it, feeling its heat radiating through the material of her pants. She knew what it was, she seemed to have sprouted a penis, and a fairly large one at that. Yet, somehow, her brain managed to make it seem like everything was perfectly normal, making her completely forget that she wasn't born with that feature.

Looking up at the rest of the girls, it was clear that she wasn't the only one that had undergone a sudden change, and it was equally clear that they didn't seem as worried as they probably should have been. All three of them were growing visibly fatter by the second, no longer just focused on just one spot. Sure, the three of them each had a part where fat was focused, but now it was happening all over. All of them grew larger bellies, breasts and butts, all of them grew thicker arms and thighs, all of them were beginning to sport softer, rounder faces. Their clothes weren't taking their rapidly increasing sizes well, as seams split, buttons popped, and fabric tore in an attempt to accommodate how fat the trio were becoming. Before they knew it, their clothes had completely given up on trying to contain and cover them, the three of them ending up nude apart from the few bits of skin that the remaining scraps of clothes barely covered, almost all of their pale, fat flesh on display. Ann's breasts had now grown to the size of her head and didn't seem to be slowing significantly yet. Haru's belly was large enough for her to look like she was ready to give birth to twins if you ignored how soft and pillowy it was. Makoto's hips and rear were so wide that she was maybe twice her original width, if not more.

Haru's fat body was the smoothest of the lot, her belly becoming sphere-like and developing very little in terms of fat rolls other than some love handles where her potbelly met her wide hips. Ann's was next, with some hints of rolls, such as a double belly forming with a crease just above her belly button and some generous love handles, but she couldn't hold a candle to Makoto's roll covered body, with countless rolls on her belly and visible cellulite forming on her massive thighs, which were outpacing the other girls' by a fair margin. The three of them were becoming so large and heavy that Haru's bed was beginning to creak in an attempt to complain about their increased weight, even if none of the girls were complaining.

"Ooh, it feels so good being such a big, beautiful woman, am I right?" Ann asked in a very peppy tone, a big beaming smile on her face.

"I guess," Makoto drawled out as she flopped back down on to the bed. "The extra pillow is pretty nice."

"Well, I'm just happy to have such an attention-grabbing body now, so that I'll have the attention I deserve," Haru declared. There was a tiny voice in Futaba's head telling her that this wasn't right, that the girls weren't acting right, but that voice was quickly silenced, her mind seemingly rewriting itself to act like all was perfectly normal.

"I think Futaba likes it too, don't you Futaba," Ann cooed at Futaba, "or is that not your big, meaty cock you're stroking?" With that, Futaba looked down and realised that she was slowly and gently jerking herself off through her pants, pulling out just an ounce of pleasure and making her feel the urge for more. "C'mon Futaba, wouldn't you prefer to fuck us? It'll feel so much better," Ann purred as she leant back and spread her legs.

"She'll be servicing me, thank you very much," Haru insisted.

"Whatever, as long as I can just lie here and feel good, Futaba can do whatever," Makoto droned. Quick as a flash, Futaba was slipping out of everything below the waist, leaving her with her tank top and bra, and with her long and rock-hard cock exposed. With that out of the way Futaba practically leapt on to Ann's pillowy body, before sinking her cock into Ann's core and burying her face and hands in Ann's giant breasts.

"Oh, fuck, yes! Give it to me Futaba! Fuck me!" Ann cried out, deep in the throes of pleasure within seconds of Futaba going in. "Harder! Harder! Fuck me harder!" she begged. Futaba was more than happy to fulfil that request, going faster, harder, deeper into Ann's core, hilting her cock as she railed Ann. Every thrust made Ann's body wobble and jiggle, and Ann was ecstatic, gasping and moaning and cheering Futaba along as the other girls watched, clearly enjoying what they were seeing as they leered at the fornicating pair.

"Gah, Ann, you're so soft," Futaba moaned as she let herself sink in nice and deep into Ann's spongy body. By now, all the girls had stopped growing, and each of them were so large that even a sumo wrestler would look small compared to them. Ann's breasts, which Ann was groping while Futaba played with her body, were the size of basketballs but much heavier. Ann enjoyed the weight, the feeling of her breasts weighing in her hands, of spilling over the sides of her hands. Makoto's rear was so wide that Ann couldn't help but bump into it as she had sex with Futaba. Makoto's rear was so prominent that, despite being so soft, it pushed her hips into the air as if she had a pillow beneath her. Haru's belly was so big and round it looked like she had swallowed a yoga ball, and she had an equally large body to support the hefty mass of fat. None of them seemed to care about the changes anymore, acting as if everything was fine and normal, not thinking about it at all. After all, they had more important things to think about, one of those being the well-endowed Futaba.

Ann was busy screaming with pleasure as she held Futaba tightly. She was hitting her limit, and Futaba could tell from the walls of Ann's core pulsing around her cock. Ann then threw her head back and arched her back as she let out a loud, high pitched moan as she came. Futaba was coming soon after, blowing her load into Ann as she grunted out her own orgasm. Less than a minute later, the pair were finished, yet Futaba still felt ready for more.

"Makoto, do you want some?" Futaba asked as she slipped her cock out of Ann's core.

"You totally should," Ann said in a dreamy voice.

"Eh, whatever, as long as you're doing all the work," Makoto droned as she lay there splayed across the bed.

"Man, Makoto, you're so lazy," Futaba teased as she moved down the line and mounted Makoto and slipped her cock into her core.

"Good," was all Makoto said before falling into a quiet stream of moans. As Futaba thrust into Makoto, Makoto's blobby body rolled like waves of water, even continuing to wobble when Futaba briefly stopped. Futaba's hands sunk into Makoto's flabby body with very little resistance. Makoto's pudgy face broke into an easy smile as the pleasure built up and up in her core. Makoto reached up and put her pudgy arms around Futaba, bringing her in nice and close. Futaba sunk into Makoto's body. Makoto's hips pushed up by her pillowy and plush rear, making it even easier for Futaba's cock to hit all the right spots as she thrust into Makoto's core. Futaba hilted her cock into Makoto's core as Makoto peppered Futaba's neck with kisses. Makoto quickly came quietly, Futaba only noticing it as Makoto held on tightly while her core pulsed around her cock, before Makoto went slack, her arms flopping down onto the bed as Makoto panted for air.

With Makoto finished, lazing in her spot with a glazed over look on her face, Haru looked at Futaba expectantly.

"Now, Futaba, you may have been dominant with the other two, but I will be taking charge here, understood?" Haru demanded, standing up from the bed and letting the girls better appreciate her immense size, possibly the largest of the three, maybe tied with Ann with Makoto close behind.

"So, uh, what did you wanna do?" Futaba asked. Haru smirked at Futaba.

"Lie back on the bed, you'll figure it out soon enough, won't you?" Haru teased. Futaba quickly followed Haru's orders, lying on her back on the bed with her cock fully erect and sticking almost straight up. Haru then waddled towards her, clambering onto the bed. The two of them couldn't see each other's faces with Haru's belly in the way. Haru also couldn't really see much of Futaba beneath her, so she had to guess where she was as she guided her core onto Futaba's cock. She let out a long moan, almost a sound of relief, as she took Futaba's cock inside herself. "Futaba, I'm going to ride you, but I want you to work with me," Haru said. Before Futaba really had a chance to reply, Haru started pumping herself up and down on Futaba's cock, yelping and moaning as it hit every sensitive patch of her inner walls. Futaba wasn't sure of what to do at first, but eventually, her brain kicked into gear and she began thrusting upwards into Haru. The weight of Haru slamming down onto Futaba's scrawny body occasionally knocked the wind out of her, but it helped hilt Futaba's cock all the way deep inside her. Fortunately for Futaba's sake, the pair didn't take much longer to come, Haru feeling the waves of pleasure flow through her expansive body while Futaba felt the pressure and pleasure of her cock pumping even more of her cum into Haru. Not long later, the pair were panting for air as Haru slowly and shakily stood up and slipping Futaba's cock out of her core.

"Ah, that feels good," said a very satisfied Haru. Her stomach then began to rumble, followed almost immediately after by Makoto and Ann's. "Oh, goodness, that hunger snuck up on us, didn't it?"

"Can we get some food?" Makoto asked, barely sitting up to look at Haru.

"Ooh, can we get a lot of food? This big body's pretty sexy, and I bet it'll look even sexier if it's bigger," Ann purred, her bright blue eyes soaking the view of her expansive body, her hands moving some of it around so she could get a better view.

"Of course. I feel the need for a lot of food myself, and I'm sure Futaba would be more than happy to help feed us, right Futaba?" Haru asked, more ordering than requesting.

"Yeah, sure," Futaba said, still a little dazed from all the sex, especially from the slight battering she took from Haru's heavy belly.

"And I think we could do with some larger clothes, ones that better fit our wonderfully large bodies. I'll have that all ordered and it should be here soon," Haru stated as she padded around her room, searching for her phone. With that, Makoto shuffled into a more comfortable position on the bed and got into position for a nap, while Ann eyed up Futaba.

"Oh Futaba-chan, did you want another go with me?" Ann sang, shooting Futaba a wink. "Food's not the only thing I'm hungry for."

* * *

When most people walked through Shibuya with hands full of bags, it was usually after a bout of shopping, with the bags probably filled with clothes. That wasn't the case for Ann for two somewhat related reasons. Firstly, most of the clothes available in Shibuya weren't even close to fitting her immense body, definitely not designed for people with BMIs that weren't approaching triple digits, Ann was having to get all her clothes custom made for her through orders over the internet, helped by Futaba. Secondly, and probably a contributing factor to the first part, the bags that Ann was carrying, along with the handful that Futaba carried with her, were filled with a ludicrous order from Big Bang Burger. It was so big that Ann felt the need to call ahead so that the order didn't leave her waiting at the store for so long and she had time for other stuff. It wasn't that she had an issue with being at Big Bang Burger for so long, after all, she was more than happy to sit around, even with how attention-grabbing her body was. Instead, she just found it boring to wait around, and the boredom was made worse with the scent of food tempting her and making her stomach rumble like an earthquake.

As Ann and Futaba got back to Ann's place, Futaba went in ahead, as Ann always had a bit of trouble squeezing through her front door, having become very round and very wide, not really having a way to get in and out easier than any other way, and Futaba was hardly going to be any help with how physically weak she was. While Ann struggled her way through the door, Futaba had time to set down the food she was carrying and then get started on setting up Ann's stream, getting the cameras in position and checked, checking audio levels through the microphone in front of the computer and making sure Ann's internet wasn't on the fritz. By the time Futaba's checks were done Ann had gotten inside and had set her food down.

"Hey, Futaba, do you think this outfit's gonna work for the stream?" Ann asked, standing in a nice, wide stance and letting Futaba get a very good look at her incredible body. Ann's diet had had quite an impact on her body, making her truly massive. Her chest had gotten a significant portion of the fat on her body, growing so large that she couldn't even reach around her breasts and it was impossible to find an actual bra big enough to contain them, not even online, having to resort to cramming them into a bra that was obviously too small for them, making them spill out wherever the fat breast flesh could. Her chest was so large that the tank top Ann wore, which was a literal dress on Futaba, barely stretched across it, and if Ann breathed too deeply, she could swear that she could hear the fabric straining to stay intact. In addition to barely covering her chest, her tank top couldn't be pulled down far enough to cover the titanic belly Ann was sporting, which jutted out pretty far, but still not at far as her breasts. Her belly also couldn't be contained by her jean shorts, spilling over the waist of her shorts and straining the button on it to its limit. Her jeans also had to try its best to not give out when Ann sat down, as her rear was impressively wide and very plump, jutting out quite far as well. Her thick thighs were squished by the hems of her shorts, spilling out and making it even clearer that Ann was in need of some bigger shorts. Futaba loved the sight in front of her, so much so that it took her a moment to work up the brainpower for a response.

"You might explode out of it," Futaba mentioned, earning a shrug from Ann.

"Sounds good to me. After all, it seems like a shame to keep this awesome body cooped up in clothes," Ann replied, her voicing turning to a purr as she shot Futaba a wink. "Hope you enjoy the show as much as the fans do." With that, Ann waddled over to her seat, an armless office chair that creaked and squeaked as Ann put her immense weight down on it and spilt over the sides.

"Okay Ann, lemme know when you're ready," Futaba said quietly as she got set up behind her laptop. Ann shot Futaba a thumbs up and faced the camera. She watched as her stream overlay went from her 'starting soon' image, a panther curled around a tall white and pink cake, to her image.

"Hey, guys, Titanic Takamaki here! Hope you guys are comfy, 'cause I got myself a lot of food and plenty of time!" Ann cheered to the webcam. She watched as her chat burst into a flurry of messages, ranging from adoring worship to light-hearted teasing. It was moving far too fast for Ann to keep up with it. "Aww, so happy to see you guys all here!" she cooed to her chat as she plucked the first Big Bang Burger out of the bag. "Anyway, I've got… uh… I think ten of these, ten of those new Supernova Burgers, those really big ones, and five Moon Burgers 'cause it's autumn. Also got a bunch of Saturn Fries, but I forgot how many I ordered. Probably not enough for a piggy like me, right?" Ann joked, the self-teasing making her feel a little heated. A harp sound played from Ann's speakers, alerting Ann to a donation. "Oh my gosh, a donation already? You guys are too sweet! I'll read 'em all out at the end of the stream, this little piggy needs her food. Oh, that reminds me, I've got a special surprise show for all my sponsors and for everyone that donates during this stream," Ann teased. As if on cue, an alert came through, followed by another and another, more and more in a steady stream. "Aww, thanks, guys. Guess I gotta eat all this stuff if you wanna see the special stream that badly," she purred before stuffing her burger in her mouth, taking a mouth-filling bite out of it, moaning with delight. She swallowed and put on a sweet smile. "Oh, also, before I stop thinking about things that aren't food, I measured myself a few days ago, and I'm, like, pretty sure I've got the world's biggest natural titties, all fat and no silicone. If you guys could tell me how to get that world record thingy, I'd, like, totally appreciate it."

As the stream went on Ann devoured the fast-food feast in front of her, taking the occasional break to chat with her fans. The effects of her stuffing session were obvious for everyone involved. Even with the incredibly thick layer of fat over her stomach, it was easy to see her belly growing fuller and fuller, larger and larger, rounder and rounder. She found herself needing to shift in her seat to find a more comfortable position to sit in so she could accommodate her growing belly, full, heavy and tight. Her shorts undid themselves to get out of the way of Ann's expanding stomach, earning Ann a flurry of donations and messages from her excited fans. Ann certainly didn't mind flaunting her fat figure, especially if it earned her so much praise and attention.

By the end of the stream, Ann was stuffed, almost certainly at her stomach's limit, surprising even Ann, although Ann was more surprised that she had a limit, while her fans were surprised by how much her stomach could hold. Ann was loving the comments she was getting, calling her all sorts of things that made it clear that they could see Ann's incredible gluttony and were loving every second of it. That, on top of how packed full of food her stomach was, had Ann's mind spinning with arousal, along with being dazed from being on the verge of a food coma. She fought off the urge to deal with that, hoping to use that for the extra stream. Instead, she summoned up the energy to thank each and every one of her many sponsors before signing off. The moment Futaba let her know that the stream was offline Ann let out a long, loud groan.

"Ugh, Futaba, can you rub my tummy?" Ann whined. Futaba instantly dropped everything and went over to Ann, rubbing gentle circles on Ann's bloated belly. "Ooh, Futaba, you're so good at that," Ann moaned, sending a shiver down Futaba's spine and plenty of heat to her crotch. "Ah, Futaba, I've gotten so fat. Imagine what my old modelling boss would think if he could see me now, all the stuff he'd be saying."

"I doubt you could even get into the office," Futaba added. Ann put on a lewd grin.

"Heh, yeah. He'd just see some pig stuck in his door. I bet he wouldn't even recognise me," Ann purred.

After a while of belly rubbing Ann was feeling much better, but still horny as all hell and ready for her second stream.

"So, Futaba, ready for your stream debut?" Ann asked cheerily. Futaba laughed nervously.

"Eh, I guess I am. Never thought I'd be doing something like this," Futaba said quietly.

"I dunno, I think you're a little more excited like that. Or is this just a coincidence?" Ann asked, reaching over and patting Futaba's crotch, feeling Futaba's firm, hot cock through her pants. "Trust me, you'll love it."

With that, Ann hauled herself off her seat while Futaba finished getting the stream set up done around Ann's bed. Ann ditched all of her clothes as quickly as she could, having to get some help with the bra strap at the back. Ann breathed a very audible sigh of relief once that was dealt with, no longer having to feel her clothes digging into her blobby body. She took a seat on her heavily reinforced bed in front of the camera, put on her best alluring look and waited for Futaba's signal. One signal later, Ann was shooting a cute smile, the cutesiness undercut slightly by her nudity.

"Hey boys and girls," Ann said in a low, husky voice, "so glad you could join me for this special stream. My friend's just getting ready, so you'll just have to admire the view while we wait," Ann added as she posed for the camera, keeping an eye on Futaba as she stripped. Ann kept the fans busy for a little longer before Futaba came around to the side, just out of the shot. "C'mon Futaba, don't be shy," Ann purred, beckoning Futaba with a finger. Futaba shuffled into the shot, sidling up next to Ann as she quickly waved at the camera. Ann turned to address the camera. "So, this is the lovely lady that runs all the tech stuff behind my streams. Today, she's gonna be in front of the camera having some fun with me." Ann then cupped Futaba's cheek before planting a soft kiss on Futaba's lips. After that, Ann moved back on to the bed and lay on her side, her front facing the camera and her eager core facing Futaba. "Ready, stud?" Ann asked.

"R-ready!" Futaba said, doing her best to sound confident and just barely missing. Ann began to massage her massive mammaries before letting out a sharp gasp as Futaba gently entered her core.

"O-oh, Futaba, did you get bigger?" Ann got out in a shaky voice as Futaba began to roll her hips and run her cock over all of her sensitive spots. Each thrust sent Ann's whole body wobbling like jelly.

"Not as big as you," Futaba retorted. Ann firmly groped her breasts and a long moan slipped from her lips.

"Oh yeah, I got so big. I got massive," Ann cried out. "Screw being skinny, I'm fat and I love it!" Just as she made her big announcement, Ann's body shuddered and her head rolled back as she let out a long, loud moan. Her hands gripped tightly, one onto her sheets and another onto a massive breast, as her toes curled and her back arched. Futaba could feel Ann's core pulse and heat up. Ann felt orgasmic pleasure flood every inch of her gigantic body. Futaba felt like she was getting close to her orgasm too, but she decided to hold back and let Ann come. Almost a minute later and Ann's orgasm was fading away, leaving her with a pleasant afterglow. "Oh yeah, Futaba that was great," Ann said in a breathy voice.

"C'mon, you want more than that, don't you?" Futaba teased, pressing her hands into Ann's obese body. "I know how greedy you are, you're gonna want more of this."

"Mmm, yeah, more. I always want more," Ann said in a husky tone. "More food, more sex, it's how I ended up like this." Futaba did a quick thrust into Ann, making Ann yelp. "Yes! More! Give me more!" Ann cried out. That was all Futaba needed to get her thrusting madly into her. Futaba kept going, much rougher than before. Ann kept moaning and moaning, her eyes rolling back and her tongue lolling out of her head as her body rushed into another orgasm. This time, Futaba couldn't hold herself back and as Ann came her inner walls massaged Futaba's cock into coming. Futaba made her last few thrusts slower, harder and deeper, wanting to eke out every last bit of pleasure. Before too long, the pair were finished. Futaba's cock had emptied out its load and Ann's core was humming with pleasure as she dreamily smiled, her eyes looking off into space.

"I bet your fans loved that," Futaba cooed as she patted Ann's firm belly and slipped her cock out of Ann's core. That sobered Ann right up, her eyes sharpening and making her sit up as quickly as she could manage despite her considerable heft.

"Oh, I totally forgot I was doing this for the fans, you were just so good," Ann admitted before turning to the camera. Ann began to unconsciously massage her gigantic breasts as she eyed up the camera. "I hope you boys and girls enjoyed that. If you did, let me know. It'd be nice to have Futaba fuck my fat pussy again," she purred to the camera. "But for now, I'll see you cuties next time."

* * *

Unlike Ann, Makoto was rarely out in Shibuya. In fact, she rarely even left home. She left for school, to hang out with her fellow Phantom Thieves and for food, but not much else. Even leaving for food wasn't a guarantee, as Makoto was just as prone to get someone to bring the food to her, that someone most often being Futaba. This lack of even the most basic of exercises helped Makoto's weight skyrocket to the point where it would be a struggle for her to get out of the house even if she wanted to. The main issue for Makoto was her mammoth rear, hips and thighs, wide enough to get jammed in most doorways and her rear jutted out enough that turning to the side wasn't exactly a great solution either. It was hard enough for Makoto just to leave her room, leaving home was far more trouble than it was worth when she could just get someone to do the hard work for her, leaving her with more time to eat, play video games and generally just laze around at home. That was what she was doing one afternoon when Futaba came to visit. Futaba had done this enough that Makoto just had a key made for her so she could let herself in without Makoto needing to haul her heavy body out of bed just to let her in. Futaba made her way to Makoto's room with two armfuls of bags on her arms pushing the limits of what Futaba could carry.

"Makoto, I've got food…" she started before she opened the door to Makoto's room. As she opened the door her jaw dropped. Futaba saw everything Makoto's massive nude body had to offer. Her pale flesh was fully exposed, with a plush, rolling belly and her hefty breasts squashed up against the well-used mattress. Her most prominent feature by a wide margin was definitely below the waist, her massive rear, wider than the door Futaba stood in front of and jutting out far enough to rise well into the air, carried by her expansive hips and her tree trunk-like thighs. "M-Makoto, you're naked!" Futaba stammered. Makoto slowly turned her head to face Futaba as she shrugged her wide, sloped shoulders and dropped the controller to her side.

"Yeah, and…?" Makoto asked. This definitely was not a response that Futaba expected as she stood there gawking at the mammoth Makoto. "It just makes sense. Now I don't have to waste time finding clothes that fit me, especial since I'll just outgrow them. Plus, I don't have to worry about cleaning my clothes when I spill food if I just don't bother with clothes, I can just shower or wipe it off of me," Makoto explained after a moment of waiting for Futaba.

"I… uh… I mean, I guess it makes sense," Futaba eventually responded. Makoto considered picking up the controller and getting back to her game, some action game based on the Yakuza, but her stomach began to rumble like an earthquake, answering that silent question for her.

"Futaba, can you set the food down for me?" Makoto asked.

"Sure," Futaba quickly responded, reaching into the nearest bag. "Oh, I got your favourite," she mentioned as she got out a large, round chocolate cake from the bag and set it in front of Makoto.

"Oh, yes, thank you so much Futaba," Makoto replied, practically moaning from the sight of the cake. Futaba was about ninety per cent sure setting the food in front of Makoto was actually turning her on, as she just kept moaning quietly as she emptied the bags and set down some more unhealthy sweet and savoury snacks in front of her. She moved so that her knees were propping her up, making her core more accessible to Futaba, hoping Futaba would pick up the hint. She popped the lid off the plastic container containing the cake and going at it with just her mouth. As Makoto bit out mouthfuls of the cake and swallowed them with minimal chewing, her face became caked in cake. The little movements she made as she worked through the cake were enough to get her entire body wobbling, most prominent of which being her boulder-like rear, rising high into the air and wiggling invitingly. The sight was enough to get Futaba's cock as hard as a rock and she had certainly picked up the hint, having done this so many times with Makoto. She slipped her pants and underwear off, letting her cock spring free and erect. She sized up the sizable Makoto's body, deciding how best to have her fun. It would have been difficult to get to Makoto's core with her beyond chunky thighs in the way, but her rear wasn't much easier with potentially too much cushioning for the pushing. Still, it was far too enticing for Futaba to just not do something. She grabbed one of Makoto's mammoth legs and moved it aside, before doing the same for the other, exposing Makoto's glistening core, a clear sign that Makoto was definitely horny for all this food. Futaba manoeuvred herself so that she could aim her cock at Makoto's core, before gently easing it in. Makoto let out a long moan, muffled by the mouth full of cake. Futaba wasn't sure if Makoto was moaning because of the cake or her, but it didn't matter too much. Once Futaba's cock was in, her instincts took over, making her hips move on their own, thrusting into Makoto's soft, hot core. It felt divine for Futaba, and the view of Makoto was almost even better. Each thrust made Makoto's rear bounce and wobble like jelly. Futaba sunk her hands deep into the pillowy masses, pulling more moans from Makoto, assuming that that was the cause and not just arousal by gluttony. Hearing Makoto's sounds of pleasure, whatever their cause, Futaba couldn't help but pick up the pace, going faster and faster until she was going as hard and as fast as she could, making Makoto moan louder and louder and eat faster and faster until the pleasure was so high that her voice locked up and she buried her face in the cake. Makoto's massive ass was like jelly in an earthquake with how much and how quickly it was shaking and wobbling, and both her and Futaba were loving it. It wasn't long after that before Makoto's pleasure had built to the point of no return, and Makoto was reduced to a shaky, sweaty mess as the waves of orgasmic pleasure washed over her body, pulsing through her body as her walls throbbed around Futaba's cock. That final extra bit of pressure on Futaba's cock sent her over the edge too, grunting as her cock pumped its cum into Makoto.

After a few moments of noisy coming Futaba flopped down onto Makoto's soft body, not even bothering to extract her cock from Makoto's body. Makoto lifted her head up for air and Futaba caught a glimpse of Makoto's pudgy face, all covered in cake. Makoto then began to scoop the cake off of her face and into her mouth. A few minutes later the biggest chunks of cake were gone, leaving just the chocolate that had begun to soak into her skin. Makoto didn't seem to care, as she went back to grazing on the mountain of snacks in front of her. Futaba took the opportunity to take her top off and lay nude on Makoto's massive body. The smell of sex and sugary treats permeated the room, leaving Futaba fairly certain that this was happening a lot, or at least Makoto was pleasuring herself to her own shameless laziness and gluttony. Either way, it was no surprise to Futaba that Makoto's weight had skyrocketed. As Makoto munched away at the snacks, Futaba savoured the feeling of sinking into Makoto's morbidly obese body. She could get used to this, she thought.

After a few minutes of gorging herself, Makoto began to shift her weight, tossing empty snack packet, bags and whatnot off the bed to join the rest of the mess in her room before prodding Futaba to get her attention.

"Futaba, are you still awake?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up. Did you need more food?" Futaba immediately responded.

"Not right now, I'm decently full for now. However, being full makes me so horny, and I'd love it if you fucked me some more," Makoto admitted. With that, Futaba was immediately ready for another round. Not even bothering to respond with words, Futaba went back to thrusting into Makoto. Without a mouth full of food muffling her, Makoto's sounds of pleasure were much more audible and a much better motivator for Futaba. "Ah, fuck, I never thought being a lazy fat ass would be so hot," Makoto moaned as Futaba thrust madly at her core. Not having to do any of the hard work, Makoto's hands began to wander, enjoying the mass of lard and flesh that was her body. Her fingers traced along the red and angry stretch marks that formed on her hips, drawing attention to their width and where her love handles met them. Her hands squeezed and groped at her bean bag-like rear, sinking her hands in deep, yet only finding more and more fat burying whatever muscle Makoto used to have from back when she was an active Phantom Thief. Nowadays even being close to that active was a nightmare for Makoto. She was more than happy to just be a lazy blob, eating, sleeping, playing video games and getting railed by Futaba. She was fully in her own head when the sudden spikes in pleasure dragged her back into the real world. Her moans got higher and higher pitched. Her hands, no longer focused on shovelling more food into her greedy mouth, gripped her bedsheets tightly. Her whole body, excluding her vast layers of soft, pillowy fat, tensed up. Then, in a sudden moment, the floodgates opened and she came. Without the haze of gluttony to distract her, and with her core already sensitive from her previous orgasm, this orgasm was intense, igniting every nerve in her body. Her back arched as much as it could as she let out a guttural, almost animalistic, moan. If she needed that last orgasm, it clearly wasn't enough, as this one seemed to satisfy her to a deeper level. She hardly even noticed as Futaba's cock twitched, swelled and then came, pumping more cum into her hot core.

After both too long and not long enough, Makoto was exhausted, her orgasm had ended and she had flopped face-first onto her bed, panting and shivering with lustful pleasure.

"Oh, fuck, Futaba, you're incredible," Makoto groaned. Futaba reached over Makoto's massive rear and rubbed slow and gently circles on Makoto's back.

"I'm glad you liked this," Futaba said quietly as she extracted herself from Makoto's core, her cock well and truly drained.

"Can we… can we do this again some time?" Makoto asked. "I'm not exactly willing or able to go out and do this, so maybe you could come around again, feed me, fuck me. If you want, of course. It isn't as if I can force you to do this."

"If you want me here, I'll be here," Futaba said with full confidence, already mentally planning her next shopping trip for Makoto.

* * *

Haru was also spending very little time out of the house, instead, she was getting mountains of food regularly ordered to her house for her to gorge herself on. It was clear where the majority of the fat she packed on from the almost constant binging went when anyone saw her. Her belly had gotten so large that in the rare situations when she was standing it hung all the way down to her knees, and this was with it sticking out a good meter or so. It was a round, smooth, heavy mass that she tried to spend as little time as possible lugging around, and when she was seated she had a small table in front of her for the sole purpose of resting her belly on so that it didn't squash her wide legs and make them go numb from the constant weight on them. Of course, Haru piled fat on to more than just her belly, with the previously mentioned legs getting a pretty decent layer of fat on them, and her breasts and butt plumping up quite a bit, not enough to make Ann's breasts or Makoto's rear look any smaller but it was enough to make Haru look huge. Without a doubt, Haru was the largest of the three and she took every opportunity to lord it over them whenever she could, mostly via text but there was the rare occasion that Ann would come around for some fun and food with Haru.

With the constant copious deliveries, she was putting her considerable wealth to good use, making sure she tipped very generously with her orders of food. She believed that her generosity was what made the deliveries get to her so quickly, and no one really had a good reason to disagree with that. Haru was more than happy to paint herself as some kind of benevolent overlord, treating her good subjects as kindly as possible, which was certainly an odd and sudden change of personality for her home's caretakers to adapt to, but they did their best to act as if everything was totally fine and that Haru's personality hadn't been basically completely overwritten over the course of one day. Of course, the massive appetite and the major weight gain was also a lot to get used to, but they did it well enough to keep Haru happy. All of that was probably responsible for Haru becoming as massive as she had, but the caretakers got paid and Haru was well-fed, so she was happy enough. However, there was one thing that the caretakers weren't able to do for Haru, and that was scratching one very particular itch. Masturbating helped, especially with the number of toys she could buy, and the fun she had with Ann was nice too, but nothing compared to Futaba. That first time was incredible, and all Haru knew was that it was all because of Futaba, which made having Futaba around on a regular basis a no-brainer.

One day when Futaba came around, she was let in by one of the caretakers and brought to Haru's room. When she saw Haru, her jaw dropped. Besides a sheer gown that did very little to cover Haru's massive body, Haru was almost completely nude. She filled out a double-seater couch and her massive gut, which propped up a pair of plump breasts, was resting on its table as Haru reclined in her seat, munching her way through yet another burger. It took Haru a moment to notice that she had company, and a moment longer for her to swallow her mouthful of food.

"Ah, excuse me, it would have been very rude of me to speak with my mouth full," Haru plainly stated as she set her burger down. "Thank you for coming Futaba." Futaba needed a moment for her brain to kickstart itself and get a response out.

"Uh, th-thank you for inviting me over," she eventually said, her hands moving to cover her crotch and her slowly erecting cock.

"Oh, please, it was hardly an issue for me. In fact, I wanted to discuss something with you. But first, I'm still hungry and I would greatly appreciate it if you would finish feeding me my food," Haru requested, as formal and confident as an empress.

"Yeah, sure," Futaba quickly agreed. As she circled around Haru, her jaw dropped again as she spotted the mountain of fast food that Haru's gigantic gut concealed. She quietly questioned her own surprise. After all, she had seen Ann and Makoto put away similar amounts of food, so it should not have come as much of a surprise that Haru was eating a mountain of food.

"Go on, don't be shy," Haru teased as she shuffled in her seat to get comfortable. Futaba picked up the burger Haru had started on and fed it to Haru, the larger girl munching away at it until Futaba slipped the last bite between Haru's plump lips. Futaba then went for more food, burgers, fries and onion rings, all of it being fed into Haru's hungry mouth. Futaba kept a steady pace as she fed Haru and Haru kept up with absolutely zero difficulties. Futaba watched as Haru's belly slowly filled out, her upper belly bulging out more and more, creating a crease just above her navel while the fat on her lower belly squished against the table it rested on. Before Futaba knew what was happening, all the food was gone and Haru lay back in her seat, a content smile on her face and happily rubbing her gigantic belly.

"So, uh, how'd I do?" Futaba asked. Haru slowly reached up and placed a finger on Futaba's lips.

"Too full. Need a nap," Haru said quietly. "Keep rubbing my belly." With that, Haru's eyes closed and almost instantly she was in a food coma. Her belly and chest were slowly rising and falling as she slumbered. Futaba listened to Haru's request and slowly rubbed circle on Haru's upper belly as it rumbled and gurgled away at the mountain of greasy fast food Futaba had fed her.

Some amount of time later, Haru awoke. Futaba could have sworn it was only a few minutes at most, but when she peeked at a nearby alarm clock it looked like it had been maybe half an hour or so. Haru slowly began to stir, shifting in her seat and letting a quiet moan slip through her lips.

"Oh, excellent, you're still here. I had something I wanted to ask of you," Haru groaned, clearly still waking up from her slumber. "That first time with you, it was… it was wonderful. Nothing has come close since then. I want you. I need you. Would you let me have you?" Haru confidently requested. Futaba's erection had died down, but hearing that from Haru had her rock hard again as her erection pressed against Haru's wide side. Haru let out a haughty chuckle. "If that's what I think it is, I think I know what your answer is."

"Yes, I'll do it!" Futaba immediately answered. The chuckle came out again.

"Excellent," Haru purred. "Now, help me up. I want you in bed with me." Haru put an arm out for Futaba to grab, while she used the other one to push herself up and off her seat. Futaba didn't feel like she was doing much of the work, but it got Haru up and over to the super king-sized bed, which had been so heavily reinforced that not even Haru's considerable bulk made it squeak as she sat down on it. "Now, just like last time, understood?" Futaba nodded and slipped under Haru and she knelt. Haru shuffled up the bed to line her core up with Futaba's cock, her belly resting on Futaba and extending all the way past Futaba's head. Futaba was forced to turn her head to the side to make sure Haru's belly did not smudge her big glasses, not that Haru would have noticed. "Ready Futaba?" Haru asked sweetly, almost too sweetly for Futaba's taste.

"Ready," Futaba replied.

Haru slowly eased herself onto Futaba's cock, taking a moment to enjoy the sensation of it twitching as the soft walls of her core wrapped tightly around it. A needy whine slipped from Futaba's lips as time seemed to slow to a crawl. Then, Haru dropped down, hilting Futaba's cock as deep into her core as it would go, Haru letting out moans that made it clear that this was well overdue. Haru rode Futaba's cock, pumping up and down on it, as Futaba lay there and took it, not sure what to do and half certain that Haru wanted to be the one in full control. Haru's incredible weight almost knocked the wind out of Futaba as she hammered down on Futaba's crotch, getting her cock in as deep as possible. When Haru's sloshy belly bounced down onto Futaba, it kept knocking her glasses askew until Futaba quickly reached up and took them off, placing them to the side. Her vision of Haru was a blur, but it was not as if she needed good vision to tell what the massive pale blob riding her was. Haru was not even able to spare a glance at Futaba, as her huge body blocked her view of Futaba. As she rode Futaba, she thought of something for Futaba to do, or at least something she wanted her to do while she dominated Futaba. She grabbed Futaba's hands and brought them up to her gravid looking belly. "Keep rubbing my belly, you beautiful little thing," she moaned quietly, before picking up the pace. Futaba's hand moved slowly at first, figuring out Haru's rhythm and matching it as Haru pumped up and down on her cock. She tried for a brief moment to try using one hand to hold Haru's belly in place while using the other to rub it, but the weight was too much and her arm buckled, leaving her in the same position as before. Then, all too soon, Futaba could feel himself getting close to release. Her hips began to buck on their own. Her cock began to throb and swell, filling out Haru's core. Her body tensed up. The loud moans came thick and fast, enough that Futaba had to put a hand over her mouth to stifle himself. Then, like a dam bursting, her orgasm hit, flooding her body with pleasure as she flooded Haru's core with his cum. Futaba was quickly spent, Haru having milked her cock dry in seconds. Futaba didn't expect her orgasm to be so powerful, but something in this whole situation just had her ready to come fast and hard.

However, Haru wasn't done yet. She was so very close. Futaba heard it in her voice as choked moans barely forced their way out through gritted teeth. Haru worked as fast as she could, driving Futaba's cock deep, fast and hard into her, just to get her over the edge. Her belly hammered Futaba's body, leaving the smaller girl winded. Haru threw her head back and let out a near-deafening moan, not even trying to keep quiet, although it was muffled for Futaba whenever Haru's belly hit her face and her head sunk into the mound of fat. Her core clenched and pulsed around Futaba's dick, which was only just beginning to recover from her orgasm. Haru's thrusts were shaky and slow as she rode out the waves of pleasure that rolled through her enormous body. Finally, after plenty of excitement, the pair came down from their orgasmic highs and Haru slowly extracted herself from Futaba's flimsy grasp. She rolled over to the side and flopped down heavily onto the extra wide mattress, her weight pushing Futaba up enough to get her airborne for at least a whole second. Futaba lay on the mattress, dazed, winded and almost certainly going to be bruised by this time tomorrow, but the orgasmic afterglow was enough for her to ignore that.

"Mmm, Futaba, that was wonderful," Haru hummed, doing her best to not look like she was damn near exhausted. Of course, one look would dispel that illusion, as Haru's face was flushed red from exertion and her skin had a consistent sheen of sweat, her bosom heaving as she took in long, deep breaths that her lungs were hungry for.

"I'm glad you… liked it," Futaba replied, catching her breath too as she put her glasses back on, letting the world come back into focus. She did so just in time to notice Haru rolling over, crashing down onto Futaba and knocking the wind out of her again.

"Now, Futaba, I'm sure you know how much food a body like this needs, correct?" Haru lilted, leaning on Futaba. Futaba nodded quickly. "Then why don't you be a good girl and see if my second lunch has arrived. Once that's done, I'll need you to feed it to me and service me again." Futaba had not gotten used to this dominant Haru, but something about it had shivers running down Futaba's spine, and not in a bad way. She agreed, Haru eventually lifted her heavy belly off of Futaba and Futaba was off to get the food.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was commissioned by bben2393 over on DeviantArt. Good lord, 10,500 is a lot of words when you're writing them. Still, got one left, then I'm square with all my commissioners. Here's hoping it's all smooth sailing from here on out.


End file.
